


Rush

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace and Logan have a Greek day. :D</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah, I’ve never done this before, okay?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s not like I have, either.”  Logan unzipped his pants.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sure, sure.  Like you rich white boys don’t secretly do this every weekend.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I regret to inform you that you’ve been watching too much—”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>At the sound of the front door closing, they both froze.  Veronica’s voice rang out through the house.  “Logan?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wallace’s heart began pounding as he hissed, “I thought she was working the closing shift!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Before Logan could answer, Veronica walked into the bedroom.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s…it’s not what it looks like,” Wallace stammered.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my old fic from LJ here. Hoping the stories have aged well. :)
> 
> This was for the Veronica Mars Have-A-Day Challenge. Takes place just as school starts at Hearst, so spoilers to 222. It's about Logan and Wallace bonding, because that makes me happy. Also features Veronica/Logan.
> 
> Note: Logan is living in the cliff house featured in some of my other stories. It's not important to the story, but I just wanted to make it clear that this isn't taking place at the godawful Neptune Grand penthouse -- aka the darkest and most depressing hotel room ever.

As the sheet slid over his skin, Wallace whistled softly. “What is this, silk?”

Logan peeled his t-shirt off. “No, just a much higher thread count than your Superman bed set.”

“Hey, I do _not_ have Superman sheets!”

“That’s not what I heard,” Logan smirked.

Veronica was so dead. “Fine, I _used_ to have Superman sheets, but I’ve moved up in the world.”

“Let me guess: Spiderman? Wolverine? No wait, I know — Aquaman.”

Wallace stepped out of his jeans and balled them up before tossing them at Logan’s head. “Come on, everyone knows Aquaman’s a pussy.”

“And your point is…”

“Would you just shut up and come over here?”

“Why, you need help?” 

“Yeah, I’ve never done this before, okay?”

“It’s not like I have, either.” Logan unzipped his pants. 

“Sure, sure. Like you rich white boys don’t secretly do this every weekend.”

“I regret to inform you that you’ve been watching too much—” 

At the sound of the front door closing, they both froze. Veronica’s voice rang out through the house. “Logan?”

Wallace’s heart began pounding as he hissed, “I thought she was working the closing shift!”

Before Logan could answer, Veronica walked into the bedroom. 

“It’s…it’s not what it looks like,” Wallace stammered. 

Veronica surveyed them with an arched eyebrow. “It looks like you’re going to a toga party.”

“As always, the lady’s sense of perception is finely tuned,” Logan said, smiling widely. He picked up his sheet from the floor and flung one end over his shoulder with a flourish. 

Wallace’s would-be toga was wrapped awkwardly around his body, and he shifted from foot to foot. “We thought you were working.”

“It was really dead, so they sent me home. Maybe everyone in town is getting in touch with their inner Julius Caesar. Where is this bacchanalia taking place?”

Wallace had been dreading this, but the time had finally come. He squared his shoulders. “The Kappa Alpha Psi house.”

“You’re going to a frat party?” She sounded incredulous.

“Look, almost all the guys on the team are Kappas. It seems pretty cool, so I thought I’d check it out.”

“Oh. You’re not just going to a party. You’re going Greek.”

“They seem like good guys, I swear. And yeah, I’m pledging.”

Her smile had a hint of tension that most people wouldn’t have noticed. “It’s not like you have to get my permission, Wallace.”

“I know.” It didn’t feel that way, somehow.

Turning to Logan, Veronica said, “What’s your excuse? You’re not even going to Hearst. Or any school, last time I checked.”

“I never turn down the chance to wear a sheet in public. There really are too few opportunities in life to do so.” 

Wallace jumped in. “Don’t blame him, he’s just being a friend and doing me a favour.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll go home and eat my Chinese food and watch my _Jackass 2: Assier Than Ever_ DVD.” She lifted up the case in her hand. “Should be a classic.”

Logan looked rueful. “So I’ll get another sheet, and you can come with. It’ll be fun. We’ll watch the movie later.”

Veronica plastered on a fake smile. “Right, nothing equals fun like frat boys and roofies!”

Something passed between them, and Veronica looked like she wished she could take the words back. Wallace watched silently as Logan and Veronica stared at each other, the moment stretching out. It happened once in a while — they’d share a look, or a whisper. Usually it was about Beaver, and Wallace didn’t ask. He figured Veronica would tell him about it when she wanted to.

Last summer, Veronica had been pretty much MIA when she’d dated Logan, but this time around Wallace and Logan hung out. In July they’d scored tickets to a Lakers charity game in L.A., and had eaten hot dogs and popcorn until Wallace thought his stomach would burst. On the way home, Logan went through the Dairy Queen drive-through, and they had a race to see who could eat a Peanut Buster Parfait the fastest. Logan won by a spoonful. 

When the Echolls episode of _Tinseltown Diaries_ came on TV these days, Wallace changed the channel. 

“Veronica…” Logan reached out for her hand, but she backed up.

“It’s fine, go.” She looked at Wallace and flushed, shaking her head. “You guys have fun, I’ll see you later.”

With that, she was gone. Wallace sighed. “I knew she wouldn’t like the idea of me rushing a frat, but it’s not like they’re all head-shaving rapists.”

“I know, it’s just…” Logan stared distantly at the doorway.

“What?” Maybe he should have tried harder to get Veronica to come clean this summer. 

Logan snapped back to attention. “Huh? No, everything’s fine.” He clapped his hands and smiled. “Okay, let’s get togafied.”

Wallace decided to let it drop for now. “Is that the official term?”

“Unless you prefer we stand around in our underwear all night.”

“No thanks, I’ll leave that to you and the Billionaire Boys Club.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You’re misinformed as always. We don’t wear underwear.”

*

The frat house was packed to the gills with partygoers, most now half-naked thanks to shoddily constructed togas. Wallace was grateful that Logan actually had been able to create outfits that held together out of his fancy sheets. They’d spent most of the evening making small talk with an assortment of girls, and Logan had proven to be a very capable wing man. He hadn’t danced with anyone or shown more than passing interest, but Wallace had been doing pretty damn well for himself. 

As the night wore on, Wallace found himself dancing back-to-back songs with the same girl — Tina something-or-other, who had curly blonde hair and tits that wouldn’t quit. She talked a mile a minute, and was nothing like Jackie. For a brief moment, Wallace wondered what time it was in New York, and whether she was asleep. Then Tina pressed up tight against him, and he let his hands trail down over her firm ass as a new song came on and their movements sped up. 

Logan talked to some of the guys, and Wallace noticed with satisfaction that he continued to stay away from the girls. Wallace had grown to like Logan a lot, but he’d still have to go medieval on his ass if he played around on Veronica. She was his best friend, after all.

Just as Gina — no, no, _Tina_ — starting whispering in his ear about going back to her dorm room, Wallace noticed Logan suddenly push off the wall he’d been leaning against, his attention riveted to something across the room. Wallace glanced over his shoulder. 

Veronica was at the door, scanning the crowd. She still wore jeans and a tank top, but a sheet was wrapped twice around her body and knotted at her shoulder. Wallace could see her exhale when she caught sight of Logan, making his way towards her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Logan kissed her long and hard, and her arms snaked around his neck. Wallace quickly looked away and concentrated on Tina, who was steadily working her hand underneath his toga.

Before long, he felt a tap on his arm. Logan had his arm slung over Veronica’s shoulders, and they were both smiling.

“We’re taking off, dude. Can you catch a ride with someone?”

“Oh he’ll get a ride, don’t you worry about that,” Tina purred. 

Wallace blushed, and Veronica raised her palm. Wallace slapped it with a laugh. “Thanks for coming,” he said.

She shrugged. “It ain’t no thang.” 

Logan saluted before leading Veronica away, their hands clasped tightly as they made their way through the sea of white. Wallace turned back to Tina, who grinned slyly and squeezed him through his boxer shorts. 

He was pretty sure he was going to like being a Kappa man.


End file.
